


Menaces

by Midgardian_hero



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Jeu du chat et de la souris, Le SHIELD non plus, Les Avengers ne dormiront pas beaucoup, Loki est la souris, Loki meurt souvent, Pauvre Fury, Post-Avengers (2012), Trickster Loki, aventure, mais il renverse les rôles, mais pas vraiment, ça fait beaucoup à gérer
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgardian_hero/pseuds/Midgardian_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amora l'enchanteresse a aidé Loki à se libérer de la prison d'Asgard, mais tout a un prix : Loki doit lui remettre la gemme de l'esprit, sinon... une terrible menace plane sur lui. Il part à la recherche de l'objet mythique sur Midgard, où les Avengers et le S.H.I.E.L.D. devront gérer la situation. Pourront-ils le stopper ? Pourront-ils l'aider ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_« Un livre est un outil de liberté. » Une citation midgardienne_

Loki ferma son bouquin sans noter le numéro de la page où il se trouvait. Il aurait toute l'éternité pour retrouver la page. Il devait remercier sa très chère mère d'avoir aussi généreusement garni sa cellule de livres pour qu'il ait quelque chose à faire de son temps. Cependant, c'était inutile ; ses pensées seules suffisaient à occuper sa journée. Des questions lui trottaient dans la tête. Des questions sans réponses. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi était-il né ? Comment avait-il pu croire que cela allait finir autrement ? Quand allait-il enfin mourir ? Il chassa tout cela de sa tête. Ça ne servait à rien de passer l'éternité à se torturer avec des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Odin. Juste de penser au nom le faisait bouillir de rage et lui donnait le gout de vomir. Vénéré roi d'Asgard. Protecteur des neuf mondes. _Père._ S'il ne se calmait pas, Frigga aurait besoin de remeubler la cellule. Dire qu'il avait fièrement porté le nom de ce monstre pendant presque toute sa vie. Qu'il l'avait pris comme modèle, comme héros, l'avait respecté et aimé pendant si longtemps, trop longtemps… sans comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais son fils, ni même un vrai Asgardien à ses yeux. Qu'une pourriture de Jotun, pas assez bon pour lui, pas assez bon pour eux. Jamais digne de l'amour d'un père.

Maintenant il savait la vérité. Il pensait qu'en se prouvant aussi fort et méritant que son frè… Thor, il réussirait à gagner les faveurs du Tout-Puissant. Mais tel n'était pas son destin. Les puissantes Nornes en avaient décidé autrement. Si sa mission en était une de chaos, de mort et de destruction, ainsi soit-il. Quand il amènerait le Ragnarok sur eux tous, la fin du monde, ils mourraient tous en hurlant son nom, en le maudissant, et il aurait sa vengeance et son heure de gloire. Il serait à sa place, et pour une fois dans sa vie, le meilleur dans ce qu'il faisait.

— Je les ferai regretter de m'avoir traité ainsi. Ils apprendront à craindre la fureur de Loki, mais Loki n'aura aucune pitié. Ils paieront de leur vie de m'avoir cru faible et ils se soumettront…

— L'heure du repas, conquérant !

Un garde qui apportait à manger. À quel commentaire aurait-il droit cette fois ? Il pariait qu'on avait craché dans son repas. Ils l'haïssaient, et c'était réciproque.

— Alors, encore en train de planifier la domination d'un monde et d'imaginer régner sur les ruines d'Asgard ?

La plupart des gardes se contentaient de le regarder de haut avec mépris, et certains plus audacieux se permettaient de risquer une insulte camouflée, mais celui-là ne savait probablement pas à qui il s'adressait. Il était un criminel, certes, mais un criminel de haut rang, et un certain respect lui était dû.

— Je te tuerai, mais d'abord je te ferai mettre à genoux et supplier, non pas que je t'épargne, mais que je te tue promptement.

— Tu feras ça d'ici ? Juste pour savoir. Tiens, mange, vermine. Oh, un conseil : goute à la pomme, elle est très bonne.

Le garde partit. Loki se jura que cet homme souffrirait avant de mourir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pomme. Était-elle empoisonnée ? Les dieux pouvaient être très imaginatifs quand venait le temps de punir. Leurs châtiments ne manquaient pas de cruauté. Méfiant, il prit la pomme. Il allait la faire disparaitre d'un mouvement sec de la main quand il s'aperçut qu'un message avait apparu quand il l'avait touchée.

« Je t'offre la mort pour la vie, mais les deux ont un prix : la gemme de l'esprit. A »

Le « A » en guise de signature, c'était du Amora tout craché. Elle avait roulé tout le monde avec son déguisement de garde, même lui. Il s'était vraiment laissé prendre, mais il faut dire qu'elle était presque aussi douée que lui dans l'art magique des illusions et de la métamorphose. La pomme était enchantée, sans nul doute. Il connaissait assez les tours de l'enchanteresse pour savoir ce que son message énigmatique sous-entendait. Elle allait simuler sa mort pour le faire sortir de prison, et pour cela elle avait besoin de sa collaboration, mais Amora ne faisait jamais rien pour rien. La règle était la même pour les alliés de longue date.

La gemme de l'esprit. Rien de moins. Loki prit la pomme et croqua. On le retrouva inconscient dans sa cellule, apparemment mort. On crut à une entourloupe au début, mais il n'y avait rien de tel. Quand sa mort fut confirmée, Odin insista pour qu'il n'ait pas droit aux honneurs habituels. Frigga protesta en vain et pleura la mort de son fils. C'est d'ailleurs la seule qui pleura pour lui. Thor, quant à lui, menait une expédition (lire guerre) dans un autre royaume. Il ne fut averti qu'à son retour, plusieurs jours plus tard, mais à ce moment, le corps avait disparu.


	2. Je l'ai vu

Clint Barton fixait sa cible. Il vit apparaitre un sourire moqueur, des yeux verts tirant sur le bleu et des cheveux noirs encadrant le visage malheureusement familier. Loki. Il avait appris il y a de ça bien longtemps à faire taire ses émotions pour se concentrer. Loki avait été son plus gros défi, mais il y était parvenu. Il décocha sa flèche. En plein dans l'œil gauche. La figure disparut, pour laisser place aux cercles rouge et blanc typiques d'un tel entrainement. Clint préférait parfois cela aux équipements sophistiqués du SHIELD. Parfois.

Il avait dû, après l'invasion, prendre un peu de temps pour se retrouver. Il faisait alors ce genre d'exercices tous les jours. C'était sa façon à lui de vaincre Loki et reprendre le contrôle. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Chaque fois que sa flèche frappait là où il imaginait être Loki, le plaisir était renouvelé. Il éprouvait de la satisfaction, surtout, et peut-être aussi une pointe de fierté.

Quelqu'un approcha furtivement par derrière. Il se retourna à toute vitesse, prêt à neutraliser l'adversaire d'une de ses flèches.

— Clint, c'est moi, dit une voix de femme, froide mais douce.

Clint baissa sa garde et se sentit un peu idiot. Bien sûr que c'était Natasha.

— Je m'excuse, dit-il. Une vieille habitude.

— Je ne t'avais pas vu si nerveux depuis…

— New-York ? Ouais, ce n'est rien. Un peu trop de stress les derniers temps.

Natasha le regarda. Elle savait. Elle savait toujours.

— Les souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

Clint commença à ranger son équipement. L'espionne patienta sans dire mot. Elle devait lui laisser du temps. Il finirait par parler de ce qui n'allait pas.

— Ça faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé, commença-t-il.

Il alla reprendre la flèche qu'il avait utilisée pour sa pratique. Il la tourna nonchalamment entre ses doigts, l'inspectant d'un regard qui ne voyait rien.

— Je l'ai vu la nuit dernière, reprit-il.

— Un cauchemar, ajouta Natasha d'un ton neutre qui voulait pourtant en dire long quand on la connaissait.

Clint n'avait pas à préciser la nature du rêve, ni qui il y avait vu.

— Je croyais être passé à autre chose. Je n'y pensais plus depuis des mois, et là, il revient. Sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Son expression était figée en quelque chose de dur, mais ses doigts crispés le trahissaient. Et l'espionne russe avait toujours été bonne pour détecter ces signaux, alors cela ne lui échappa pas.

— J'ai… conservé une sorte de… connexion, continua l'archer, incertain. Je… sens… qu'il est proche, je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer, mais je SENS sa présence.

— Il a été dans ta tête, Clint. C'est explicable.

Le dieu n'avait même pas été dans sa tête et pourtant, elle aussi avait fait des cauchemars. Le monde entier en avait fait.

— Il te faudra du temps pour te remettre du traumatisme. Laisse-toi du temps.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je me suis détaché de lui, je m'en suis débarrassé, c'est lui qui est revenu !

Clint prit une grande respiration, pour se calmer et se donner du courage.

— Ça va te paraitre dingue, et je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même, tout était flou et… mais je crois qu'il est de retour. Ou qu'il va revenir. Bientôt.

Natasha prit le temps d'accepter ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

— Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un de ses jeux ? demanda-t-elle. Il joue peut-être encore avec ton esprit. Cela pourrait être un plan.

— Justement. S'il m'utilise, alors il menace à nouveau notre sécurité. Il représente un danger pour notre monde et il faut l'arrêter. Et il faudra que tu cesses de me faire confiance. Dis à tous les autres de se méfier de moi si une telle chose se produit. Et soit prête à faire ce qu'il faudra.

Natasha hocha la tête silencieusement en accord.

— Si j'ai encore toute ma tête et que j'ai raison au sujet de Loki, il faut agir vite. Il faut en parler à Fury pour qu'on se prépare à l'accueillir. La dernière fois, il nous a prit de court. L'élément de surprise a joué en sa faveur. Il avait une longueur d'avance sur nous et nous n'étions pas prêts. Cette fois sera différente.

Il y avait une question qui brulait les lèvres de l'agent Romanoff depuis le début de la conversation, mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé poser pour ne pas fâcher Clint.

— As-tu songé à la possibilité que ton esprit te joue un tour ? Cela pourrait être un simple rêve après tout, comme tous les autres.

— Je l'ai vu, Tasha, et ce n'était pas comme les autres fois. Et je ne suis pas fou !

L'alliage solide du métal composant la flèche qu'il tenait se fractura un peu à la surface sur ces mots. Natasha réfléchit quelques instants.

— Qu'allons-nous dire à Fury ?

Ça, l'archer n'y avait pas pensé, mais s'il avait réussi à convaincre la plus sceptique et pragmatique des agents du SHIELD, il parviendrait à prévenir le directeur Fury du danger qui les guettait. Il s'en ferait une mission.


	3. Pas vraiment du coin

Clint imaginait déjà l'œil incrédule et ennuyé de Nick Fury, qui le regarderait en lui disant qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps. C'était assez dur d'avoir un entretien avec lui, vu son poste et le fait qu'il était très occupé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'on le prendrait au sérieux, mais c'était son devoir de faire part de ses doutes.

Finalement, il ne dérangea pas le directeur du tout. Il avait pris un rendez-vous disant que c'était urgent et de la plus haute importance, et Fury le reçut.

— Monsieur, c'est à propos de…

— Je sais. Loki est de retour.

Fury déposa sur son bureau des images prises par les satellites du SHIELD pour que son agent puisse les voir.

— Un portail a été ouvert il y a une heure au-dessus d'Helsinki. Et quelqu'un est sorti de ce portail. Une équipe de nos meilleurs agents a été envoyée sur place immédiatement pour faire un rapport de la situation et contenir la menace.

— Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été averti ?

— Pour des raisons évidentes, je préférais vous garder en dehors de tout ça, au moins jusqu'à temps que la situation soit sous contrôle.

— Et Natasha ?

— Elle est présentement briefée sur le même sujet que vous dans une autre base du SHIELD. Nous essayons de rester discrets pour éviter une panique générale.

— Tant que Loki ne s'en charge pas lui-même.

— Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, il a fait profil bas depuis son arrivée. Nous avons totalement perdu sa trace moins de deux minutes après qu'il a été repéré.

— Les Avengers ne devraient-ils pas être informés ?

— Je les réunirai le temps venu.

L'archer n'était pas d'accord avec le choix de Fury de cacher la vérité aux plus puissants protecteurs de la Terre, mais son allégeance était au SHIELD. Il ferait confiance à son supérieur. On ne discute pas les décisions de Fury.

— Quels sont les ordres ?

— Restez vigilant.

Clint attendit vainement que Fury ajoute quelque chose, qu'il lui indique un jet, une destination ou qu'il lui remette un dossier contenant les informations de la mission. Comprenant qu'on l'écartait, il protesta.

— Monsieur, je dois aller sur le terrain. Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir ce à quoi on a affaire. J'ai de l'expérience avec ces gens.

Il était là quand le premier Asgardien était tombé du ciel. Il avait été de ceux qui étaient dans le secret les premiers et avait géré la situation Thor avec Phil Coulson. Par la suite, il avait supervisé le projet PEGASUS mené par Erik Selvig, l'étude du Tesseract. Quand Loki s'en était mêlé, il était sur la première ligne.

Ce qui s'est passé par la suite n'était pas la faute de ses aptitudes professionnelles. Fury lui-même aurait pu être un serviteur de Loki si Loki en avait décidé ainsi. Et puis, il a combattu farouchement dès qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, prouvant dans quel camp il était et envers qui était sa loyauté.

— Vous êtes impliqué émotionnellement dans cette mission. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la compromettre pour que vous satisfassiez un quelconque désir de vengeance.

— Mais…

— Vous n'interviendrez pas tant que je ne vous aurai pas dit le contraire. Est-ce bien clair, agent Barton ?

— Oui, monsieur.

Clint quitta le bureau de Fury avec l'envie irrésistible de tirer sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, de préférence. Et il avait une idée en tête. Il sortit son téléphone, se reprochant déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il soupira et composa un numéro.

— Désolé, Fury, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais je fais ce qui doit être fait.

******

Steve Rogers se promenait dans les rues animées de New-York. Que ce soit la nuit ou le jour, c'était fou comme le rythme de la ville ne ralentissait jamais. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à s'habituer un jour. Ce n'était pas mal, vraiment. Juste différent. Ça faisait du bien parfois de se retrouver dans le brouhaha citadin : aussi contradictoire que cela puisse sembler, il avait découvert que cela lui permettait d'être dans sa tête et d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Loin des incessants commentaires de Tony, de l'humeur changeante de Bruce et des incalculables distractions de la tour des Avengers, il pouvait penser à sa guise, ou arrêter de penser, sans se faire déranger.

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Par chance, il avait appris à se servir du petit appareil plat, au moins pour les fonctions de base.

— Allô ?

— Capitaine, est-ce que d'autres personnes peuvent m'entendre ?

Steve reconnut la voix de Hawkeye. Il semblait très sérieux. Le capitaine vérifia que son cellulaire n'était pas sur le haut-parleur, comme Tony le lui avait montré.

— Non. Pourquoi ?

— J'appelle sur une ligne cryptée. Le SHIELD voulait garder l'information secrète, mais c'est trop grave pour que l'équipe ne soit pas au courant. Il faut que personne d'autre ne le sache pour l'instant. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

— Compris.

— Nous avons de la visite, et il n'est pas vraiment du coin. Loki est de retour.

Steve figea.

— Je mets mon uniforme. Où est-il ? Y a-t-il des pertes civiles ?

— Il ne s'est attaqué à personne encore. Il ne s'est pas montré bien longtemps avant de disparaitre dans la nature. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, c'était à Helsinki, en Finlande. Nous gardons un œil sur lui. S'il réapparait, je vous communiquerai sa location.

— Bien. Et Clint ?

— Hum ?

— Merci.

L'archer marmonna un « De rien » et raccrocha. Steve ferma son téléphone et fit demi-tour. Direction : QG des Avengers.


	4. Tu n'as pas le choix

Loki marchait tranquillement, profitant de l'air frais, observant le paysage finlandais. Libre, enfin. En arrivant sur Midgard, quelques heures plus tôt, des hommes en uniforme, apparemment du SHIELD, l'avaient vu. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à leur échapper. Pauvres mortels. Leurs efforts, aussi pathétiques soient-ils, étaient presque admirables. Et puis, il ne s'attendait pas à être traité avec les honneurs qui lui seraient dus. Cela n'avait jamais été le cas.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage. Que c'était ironique : s'il était là, bien vivant, c'est parce qu'on lui avait refusé une mort noble, digne de lui. Comme il avait prévu. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à la traditionnelle cérémonie durant laquelle on place le défunt sur un bateau et qu'on le brule. Il avait le gout de rire. Même si, vraiment, il n'avait aucune bonne raison de le faire.

Comme pour tout, sa liberté avait un prix. Il avait promis à Amora la gemme de l'esprit. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas tenir sa promesse, mais Amora était une femme convaincante, et elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait bien que Loki tenterait de filer, alors elle avait pris des mesures pour que cela n'arrive pas. C'est ainsi qu'il était encore en train de parcourir Midgard à la recherche d'une gemme de l'infini pour la donner à quelqu'un d'autre qui avait soif de pouvoir mais était trop paresseux pour aller chercher en personne l'objet de ses désirs. Quelle impression de déjà vu.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas d'armée. Cette fois, il n'avait pas d'allié, ni de plan, et il se souvenait trop bien de sa défaite lors de sa précédente visite de ce monde. Il ne ferait pas la bête erreur de se montrer. Non, pas cette fois. Il avait pris la forme d'un homme aux cheveux roux et courts, aux yeux bruns et à la carrure solide, habillé très ordinairement selon les critères midgardiens. Le reste, il l'improviserait. Il avait le pouvoir de se faire comprendre dans toutes les langues, alors ce serait un jeu d'enfant. D'ailleurs, il venait, enfant, s'amuser ici de temps en temps. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis.

Loki s'arrêta dans un bar. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un coup. Il le méritait bien, après son emprisonnement à Asgard. Il commanda quelque chose de fort et trinqua à son retour. Il remarqua une femme d'âge moyen assise non loin de lui. Elle semblait le regarder, discrètement, du coin de l'œil. Elle parut se rendre compte qu'elle avait été remarquée, car elle regarda ailleurs, comme si son attention avait été attiré par quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Elle prit une gorgée du verre qu'elle tenait, surement une tentative maladroite d'éviter de griller sa couverture. SHIELD, alors.

Loki décida de tourner la situation à son avantage. Elle semblait manquer d'expérience, et la personne qu'elle recherchait était un fugitif. Loki se leva subitement, ce qui parut la décontenancer un peu. Bien. Il s'approcha et se pencha vers elle, prenant appui sur le comptoir.

— Pourquoi une jolie femme comme vous boit-elle seule ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

— Pour attirer l'attention d'hommes comme vous.

À cela, Loki faillit répondre « Il n'y en a pas d'autres comme moi », mais cela aurait été de se livrer aux autorités lui-même.

— Alors vous êtes douée, je vous le concède.

— Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici avant.

— C'est une grande ville.

— Quel est votre nom ?

— Ericsson. Karl Ericsson, mais pour vous, belle inconnue, je suis celui que vous voulez.

— C'est une offre intéressante. Que diriez-vous de Loki ?

— Surprenante demande. Est-ce parce que vous trouvez que je ressemble à un dieu ?

— Tu es toujours ce vil séducteur, mais je ne me suis jamais laissée berner par tes charmes.

Le regard de la femme se durcit, et Loki comprit.

— Amora.

— Tu en as mis du temps. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

— Je te serai éternellement reconnaissant de l'immense service que tu m'as rendu. C'est un exploit dont seule Amora l'enchanteresse est capable. Tes pouvoirs sont grands, et ta compassion l'est davantage.

— Trêve de flatteries. Les mots sont vides, et sont réputés pour être faux quand ils sortent de ta bouche. Je t'ai aidé à une condition : retrouve la gemme. Un marché est un marché, Loki, même pour toi.

— Je ne te donnerai pas cette gemme. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot. Une fois que j'aurai son pouvoir entre mes mains, pourquoi te la donnerais-je ?

— Parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

Une image surgit dans sa paume. Une figure ensanglantée gisait sur le sol désertique d'une planète inhospitalière. Le personnage supplia qu'on le laisse mourir. Mais il n'obtint pas ce qu'il voulait. Loki ne pourra jamais oublier le cri qu'il entendit alors. L'image disparut.

— Ceci n'est qu'un avant-gout de ce que Thanos te réserve.

Elle se leva et se retourna avant de partir.

— N'échoue pas surtout.

Elle sourit sadiquement, savourant déjà sa victoire. Elle avait jeté un sort au barman et aux clients en entrant dans le bar. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal. Elle se téléporta hors du bâtiment, laissant Loki à ses sombres pensées.


	5. La chasse est ouverte

— Tony, il faudra être très discrets.

— Tu plaisantes ? La discrétion, c'est dans ma nature ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit que Natasha… heu, je suis justement en train de le dire. Passons. Toutes les fréquences du SHIELD et leur réseau au grand complet sont déjà hackés par JARVIS. Nous serons informés s'ils trouvent quelque chose. Nous n'avons aucune piste pour le moment, mais les caméras du monde entier sont surveillées alors… comme je connais Loki, il ne tardera pas à apparaitre. C'est une diva !

— Tu te moques vraiment de tout n'est-ce pas ? dit le capitaine avec un air de réprimande.

— Je…

— Alors, on n'invite pas les amis aux réunions secrètes ?

— Bruce ! s'exclama Tony. Comment va l'humeur, vieux ?

— Bien. L'autre gars se tient tranquille. Il ne va pas tout détruire, à moins que tu ne m'aies pas laissé de café.

— Encore passé la nuit au labo ? demanda Tony en pointant la cafetière encore suffisamment remplie.

— Tu le sais, tu m'as rejoint à deux heures du matin.

Bruce sortit une tasse, la plus grande qu'il put trouver, et la remplit de la substance caféinée jusqu'au bord.

— C'est vrai, mais j'avais bu, ce qui fait que mes souvenirs de la nuit sont assez flous.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Steve de répondre.

— À ce point-là ? Mais comment fais-tu pour inventer dans un tel état ?

— Génie.

— Ah.

— Seulement, ajouta l'expert de gamma, il a de drôles d'idées dans ce temps-là. Par exemple…

— Non ! Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit que j'ai pu faire de stupide à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à Pepper. Je t'ordonne de ne pas en parler à Pepper, ok ?

— Moi, je m'en mêle pas !

— Parfait. Voilà pourquoi je l'adore ! Tu vois, Steve, lui c'est un compagnon de lab et de boisson excellent. Rajoutez ça à son CV !

Le capitaine eut un air faussement exaspéré, qui redevint trop vite sérieux, et préoccupé. Bruce le remarqua.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

— Et bien, heu, non, rien, rien du tout ! tenta maladroitement Tony. Nous parlions de l'actualité avant que tu arrives. Tu vois, pour mettre la belle au bois dormant version glace au parfum.

Steve fronça un peu les sourcils. Tony continua en faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais il ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

— Tu vois, il mourrait d'envie de comprendre le fonctionnement de…

— Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile, Tony, dit le docteur. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, ce que vous me cachez tous les deux.

Quelques secondes de silence confirmèrent ce que Bruce avait senti.

— Vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est ça ?

— Bruce…

— Ça va. Je peux comprendre ça. Même moi je ne me ferais pas confiance, mais ce qui fait la force de notre équipe par rapport à des organisations telles que le SHIELD, c'est que nous sommes unis par plus que le mensonge. Nous pouvons passer par dessus la méfiance en nous disant tous la vérité. Unis nous sommes forts, c'est ça une équipe. Je sais que pour des loups solitaires comme nous, ça peut être dur d'allier nos pouvoirs et de partager le café, mais même les plus puissants héros de la Terre ont besoin de se rassembler pour être invincibles.

— Wow, dit Tony après un moment de réflexion. Cela était… enfin, c'était génial ! Cap, nous avons trouvé le nouveau porte-parole des Avengers !

******

— Monsieur, nos données sont piratées.

— Stark !

Fury savait se montrer patient, mais là, il en avait marre. Dans une situation déjà aussi critique, il n'avait pas besoin qu'un milliardaire génie playboy philanthrope se mêle de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

— Bloquez tous ses accès à nos serveurs, illico !

— Nous essayons, monsieur.

Le directeur soupira. Loki, et maintenant Stark. « Et voilà que ça recommence, se dit-il. Espérons que cela ne résultera pas en la quasi destruction de New-York, cette fois. » Il se demandait cependant… comment cela se faisait-il que cet abruti ait choisi précisément ce moment pour voler les informations de l'agence ? Et que pouvait-il bien faire d'une surveillance satellite mondiale ? Était-ce un hasard ? Vu sa chance, ce n'était que trop probable que Stark ait choisi le pire jour pour espionner les espions dans le but de s'amuser et se dire qu'il est le meilleur. Il devait surement s'ennuyer avec toutes ses babioles électroniques dans sa tour, mais Fury ne devait pas écarter l'autre possibilité, beaucoup plus troublante celle-là. Stark savait. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il y avait une taupe parmi ses agents. Et il devait découvrir qui.

— Messieurs, dit-il, la chasse est ouverte.

******

La gemme de l'esprit se trouvait-elle encore dans le sceptre ? C'est ce que Loki devait déterminer s'il voulait faciliter sa recherche. Entre les mains de qui était cette force, ou encore quel Midgardien était assez idiot pour croire qu'il pouvait tenir et contrôler la puissance de l'univers ? Un tel pouvoir ne pouvait que consumer l'humain qui essaierait de le posséder. Si quelqu'un sur cette planète de mortels avait la gemme, il ne pourrait résister à la tentation de l'utiliser, et il attirerait forcément l'attention. Mais Loki n'attendrait pas jusque là.


	6. Pas d'humeur à plaisanter

Fury regardait Barton. Barton regardait Fury. Le silence du directeur était bien plus effrayant que ses mots. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

— Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de divulguer des informations top secrètes ? Voulez-vous faire échouer le plan du SHIELD ?

— Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur, vous avez un plan ?

— Votre niveau ne vous permet pas d'avoir accès à toutes nos informations. Que vous aimiez ça ou non, les décisions prises en haut ne sont pas disponibles pour tous à connaitre et c'est ce qui donne le caractère top secret à ces informations. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas au courant du plan et de ses détails qu'il n'y en a pas. Je pensais que vous saviez tout cela quand vous avez rejoint le SHIELD.

Le directeur soupira, puis se leva de sa chaise. Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans le petit bureau.

— Ce que vous venez de faire serait une raison suffisante pour vous renvoyer et vous faire arrêter, en êtes-vous seulement conscient ?

— Ma loyauté est envers le SHIELD, mais, faisant partie des Avengers, elle est aussi envers cette planète et ses habitants. Je sais ce que je fais, monsieur.

— Je l'espère bien, car vous êtes temporairement relevé de vos fonctions.

— Quoi ? Hum, bien monsieur… Merci.

— Vous pouvez disposer.

Clint acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.  Fury fit venir Maria Hill.

— Hill, faites-le surveiller.

— À vos ordres.

******

La voix de l'intelligence artificielle brisa le silence.

— Monsieur Barton vient d'arriver. Il veut vous voir.

— Dis-lui de faire la file s'il veut un autographe ! vint la voix railleuse du milliardaire.

— Il n'a pas l'air d'être d'humeur à plaisanter, monsieur.

— Ces types ne sont jamais d'humeur à plaisanter. Invite-le à me rejoindre à l'étage du bar. Enfin, celui le plus proche. Et dis aux autres de nous y rejoindre. Ce serait dommage de manquer une réunion familiale.

— C'est fait, monsieur.

— Bien.

Tony prit l'ascenseur et alla attendre que tout le monde arrive avec un verre de liqueur forte à la main. Il eut le temps de le vider à moitié.

— C'était bien nécessaire de convoquer tout le monde ? râla Clint.

— C'est ma tour, c'est moi qui décide ! rétorqua Tony.

Clint le regarda avec un air de tueur, ce qui, dans son cas, Tony songea, faisait vraiment peur. Natasha était meilleure à cela, par contre.

— J'ai été mis à la porte, dit l'archer. Temporairement, précisa-t-il.

— Vraiment ?! dit Tony.

— Est-ce pour nous avoir avertis ? demanda le capitaine.

— Ouais, répondit Clint. Ici c'est comme une deuxième maison, alors je me suis dit qu'au nombre de pièces qu'il y a, il y a bien une chambre de dispo pour un assassin au chômage. Et puis, j'ai nulle part d'autre où aller.

— Bienvenue chez toi ! dit Tony sur un ton théâtral en ouvrant les bras. Tu veux de quoi à boire ? J'ai un très bon whisky d'Écosse.

— Avec plaisir, dit Clint en souriant.

— Pourquoi Loki revient-il sur Terre ? demanda Bruce, qui était resté jusque là silencieux. 

On lui avait expliqué la situation un peu plus tôt et il avait dû contrôler sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque depuis. Il était calme pour l'instant, mais la tension était toujours présente.

— J'aimerais bien le savoir, marmonna Clint entre deux gorgées de whisky bien fort.

— A-t-on eu des nouvelles de Thor ? s'enquit Steve.

— Pas pour le moment, informa Clint.

— Ce n'est pas un allié du tonnerre, alors, remarqua Tony.

— Au moins, dit le capitaine, nos esprits ne seront pas contrôlés cette fois. Loki n'a plus le sceptre en sa possession.

— Juste pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris ce que Thor nous a dit avant de repartir à Asgard, dit Bruce, ce type peut nous faire voir n'importe quoi ou prendre la forme qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait être proche d'ici et faire ce qu'il veut à notre nez et notre barbe ? réalisa Clint.

— Il pourrait même avoir pris l'apparence de l'un de nous, suggéra Tony. Vous savez, à notre insu…

— Attendez, ça c'est flippant, dit Bruce.

— Ça pourrait même être toi ! ajouta Tony en pointant Bruce. Ou moi, pour ce que vous en savez.

— Arrête ça, Tony, ordonna le capitaine. Si nous nous enfonçons dans la paranoïa et que nous ne nous faisons même plus confiance, nous offrirons sa victoire à Loki sans combat.

— Vrai, avoua Tony.

— Mais Tony a raison, souligna Clint. Nous devrions être plus prudents à l'avenir. Se poser des questions pour voir à qui on a affaire.

— Ça ne résout pas vraiment le problème, songea le docteur Banner. Si on continue sur cette ligne d'idées, la mouche qu'il y a au mur pourrait être Loki qui nous espionne, ou il pourrait nous suivre partout en restant invisible.

— Comment avons-nous fait pour gagner la dernière fois déjà ? dit Tony sur un ton mi-blagueur, mi-sérieux.

— L'autre gars avait un compte à régler avec lui, et je crois qu'il ne détesterait pas renouveler l'expérience, lança Bruce.

— S'il est intelligent, il ne voudra pas être vaincu de la même façon, pensa à voix haute l'archer. Je me souviens de sa manière de fonctionner, de penser. Il a changé de stratégie, pour sûr. Il sait ce qui a causé sa défaite lors notre dernière altercation et va tout faire pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Il a fait l'erreur de sous-estimer ses adversaires une fois, mais il ne faudra pas compter sur notre chance pour que ça arrive une deuxième fois.

— Hulk lui a réglé son problème d'égo démesuré l'an dernier, n'est-ce pas Bruce ? dit Iron Man.

— Loki est peut-être moins prévisible que nous le pensions, dit Steve. Comment deviner ses prochaines actions ? Comment contrer des machinations qui nous sont inconnues ?

— Bah ! s'exclama Tony. Nous sommes les Avengers, alors, comme d'habitude, nous ferons ce que nous faisons de mieux : sauver la Terre et botter le derrière des méchants !


	7. Surveillance

Clint en avait assez d'être à la tour. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Il alla se promener dans un quartier tranquille. L'obscurité de la nuit l'aidait souvent à y voir plus clair, paradoxalement. C'était un solitaire, qui préférait observer une scène de loin que d'être en plein dedans. Pas qu'il n'en était pas capable ou qu'il détestait ça non plus. C'était quand même un agent de terrain. Expérimenté en prime. C'est probablement cette expérience ainsi que son instinct qui le trompait rarement qui lui révélèrent qu'il était suivi. Il continua de marcher au même rythme, sans se retourner pour ne pas montrer qu'il le savait. Il était hors de question qu'il utilise des ruses aussi élémentaires que changer plusieurs fois de direction pour avoir la certitude d'être suivi. Si celui qui était après lui avait suivi un entrainement similaire au sien, ce qui était probablement le cas, puisque la filature, il devait l'avouer, était discrète et subtile, il comprendrait tout de suite la manœuvre.

Une erreur. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il devait amener quiconque le suivait à se montrer. Il allait lui rendre la tâche difficile. Clint sourit en coin. Il savait où il devait aller. Il connaissait un club à l'ambiance très festive qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de là. On l'accueillit chaudement.

— Johnny ! Ça faisait un bout de temps !

— Ouais, j'ai été pas mal occupé les derniers temps, mais c'est pas une raison d'oublier les amis ! On fête ça… avec une tournée générale !

Tout le monde applaudit la bonne initiative de « Johnny ». Ce dernier savait où se trouvait chaque porte, chaque fenêtre, chaque issue. Il se félicita néanmoins d'avoir amené son portefeuille. Les prix de ses amis n'étaient pas des prix d'amis. Il sirota sa bière et, l'air de rien, surveilla les déplacements, les comportements suspects. Il fut distrait quand une belle blonde lui demanda sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non :

— Tu viens t'amuser ?

— Avec plaisir, ma belle.

Il prit sa main et ils allèrent danser. Clint simula une expression faciale de pur plaisir alors qu'il demanda à voix basse (enfin, le plus bas qu'il pouvait parler avec de la musique tonitruante dans les oreilles) :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Nat ?

— Je viens danser. Au fait, merci pour le verre, Johnny, mais ça ne vaut pas la vodka.

— Sérieusement.

— Наблюдение.

Par chance, l'espionne russe lui avait appris quelques mots de sa langue maternelle pour des occasions comme celles-ci. C'était une sorte de code. Ils étaient surement écoutés et observés par le SHIELD. C'est d'ailleurs ce que son mot voulait dire. Surveillance.

— Merci.

Natasha hocha légèrement la tête.

— Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille. À l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Clint la suivit jusque dans un petit appartement, simplement décoré mais coquet.

— Ici nous pouvons parler, dit-elle.

— Tant mieux. Je dois te dire que la perruque blonde ne te fait absolument pas bien.

— Et toi, se moqua-t-elle, tu trouves que Johnny, ça te va bien ?

— Ha ! Ha ! Content de te revoir. Je parie que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour que nous parlions de nos identités secrètes, cependant.

Le visage de Natasha s'assombrit à cela. Pas d'une façon évidente, son visage ne laissant jamais paraitre ses émotions, mais à la façon dont elle le gardait impassible… ce n'était pas souvent bon signe quand elle était trop sérieuse. Elle portait un masque de froideur et d'indifférence et, même s'il la connaissait depuis longtemps, ça lui fichait un peu la frousse quelques fois. Pas qu'il allait avouer ça un jour.

— Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Ce n'est pas que pour faire la conversation, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment ça va… dans ta tête ?

— Hum. Est-ce toi qui veux savoir cela ou le SHIELD ?

— Je veux simplement t'aider, Clint.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question. As-tu été envoyée par le SHIELD pour vérifier mon état ? Ils savent que tu es proche de moi.

— Ils m'ont demandé de le faire, mais j'ai accepté la mission car j'ai sincèrement le gout de m'assurer que tout va bien de ton côté. Que tu n'es pas passé aux mains de l'ennemi.

Clint soupira.

— Ça va. J'ai encore les idées claires et je ne suis pas contrôlé par un dieu mégalomane autoproclamé chef de la Terre.

— Contente de savoir que tu es toujours des nôtres. Et comment ça va ? Personnellement ?

— J'ai le gout de descendre un alien ce soir.

Natasha sourit. Elle avait une idée en tête.

— Et si on faisait comme au bon vieux temps ? proposa-t-elle. Toi, moi et le simulateur du SHIELD ?

— Bonne idée, mais je ne crois pas avoir le droit présentement de profiter des joujoux du SHIELD.

— Je fais toujours partie du SHIELD, et j'ai toutes les autorisations requises.

Ce fut au tour de Clint de sourire.

— Dac. On fait ça.

Ils se battirent contre des Chitauris pendant une heure et au cours de cette période de temps, Clint tua Loki au moins cinq fois.

— Alors, s'enquit l'agent Romanoff quand ils eurent fini, te sens-tu mieux ?

Clint lui répondit, un peu essoufflé :

— Assurément. Tu as un joli crochet de la gauche.

— Merci.

— Que dirais-tu de rejoindre l'équipe à la tour ? Il ne manque plus que toi.

— Je sers le SHIELD, j'ai des obligations.

— Tu es une Avenger toi aussi. Tu veux sauver le monde. Ta place n'est pas dans les locaux du SHIELD à remplir de la paperasse et servir du « monsieur » à Fury quand notre planète est menacée.

— Mon devoir est ailleurs, mais nous menons le même combat. Je serai toujours à tes côtés quand une armée extraterrestre essaiera de te tuer.

— C'est gentil. Alors, ta décision est prise ?

Natasha acquiesça. Clint savait que peu importe ce qu'il rajoutait, il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes d'un autre sujet, puis l'archer retourna à la tour. Il lui restait encore quelques heures à dormir avant que le soleil ne se lève.


	8. Nous sommes en guerre

Natasha fit son rapport au directeur. Celui-ci écouta attentivement et prit en note mentalement ses recommandations. Quand elle eut fini, il dit :

— Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de réunir l'équipe ?

— Je crois, sans vouloir vous offenser, que c'est déjà fait.

— L'équipe n'est pas au grand complet.

— Thor est difficile à rejoindre.

— Je pense que vous avez parfaitement compris. Le monde a besoin des Avengers, et les Avengers ont besoin de tous leurs membres. Je ne vous retiendrai pas davantage. Allez aider vos amis.

L'espionne resta figée quelques secondes, à cause de la surprise comme à cause de la réflexion. Elle hocha finalement la tête, ayant pris sa décision.

******

Ces Midgardiens ! Déguiser une base du SHIELD en salon de barbier ! L'installation se trouvait à New-York, mais n'était pas aussi sécurisée qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Les agents qu'il avait contrôlés lors de son invasion lui avait révélé qu'il y avait plusieurs failles dans le système de sécurité et que les ennemis de l'organisation en avaient profité à quelques reprises. Il allait pouvoir s'infiltrer facilement et obtenir des informations sensibles sans que qui que ce soit puisse l'arrêter, pas même les Avengers. Quand les autorités allaient s'apercevoir de ce qu'il avait fait, il serait trop tard. Il serait déjà loin et saurait tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour prendre la gemme.

******

— Ça y est ! s'écria l'inventeur. J'ai installé des détecteurs thermiques dans toute la tour et j'ai programmé JARVIS pour nous avertir si une présence humaine, ou asgardienne dans ce cas, est détectée.

— Chaque personne humaine produit une certaine chaleur et peut ainsi être détectée, mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il en est de même pour les Asgardiens ? demanda Bruce. Ils n'ont pas nécessairement la même température corporelle que nous.

— J'ai calibré les détecteurs sur l'émanation de chaleur de Thor, répondit Tony. Tu serais surpris de la ressemblance avec les êtres humains.

— Donc, dit Clint, personne ne pourra entrer dans la tour sans que nous le sachions ?

— À moins que ce soit un glaçon, absolument pas ! se vanta Tony.

— Bien, dit Steve. Au moins, maintenant, nous avons un lieu que Loki ne pourra pas infiltrer à notre insu. Nous saurons tout de suite si nous sommes attaqués.

— Nous devrions fêter ça ! dit Tony. Qui veut du…

KRAKABOUM !

— Le tonnerre… murmura Steve. Il faisait beau il y a cinq minutes.

— Je crois que nous avons de la visite, dit Clint.

— Sans blague, répliqua Tony.

Un gros « BOUM » se fit entendre sur le toit.

— Une sonnette, ça existe… grogna Tony en se dirigeant avec les autres au sommet de la tour.

— Monsieur, dit JARVIS, une communication du SHIELD a…

— Plus tard, coupa Tony. Dis-lui que nous sommes occupés avec un dieu nordique.

— Le directeur Fury dit que c'est important.

Tony fit taire son IA d'un geste de la main sans stopper sa marche. Sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, Steve s'attarda sur place quelques instants. Il alla les rejoindre aussitôt.

— Non mais sait-il combien ça me coute chaque fois qu'un dieu maboule vient chez moi ? tonna Tony. Et puis, ce n'est pas très poli d'arriver comme ça, sans prévenir…

— Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le moindre moyen de l'inviter, fit remarquer Bruce. La communication entre les mondes n'est pas encore au point.

— C'est juste, dit Clint. Sinon, nous aurions pu le joindre et lui demander comment une civilisation supposément plus évoluée a pu laisser s'échapper un maniaque comme Loki. Je parie que sa peine n'était pas sévère. Thor a dû le protéger. Ce criminel ne mérite pas la compassion des gens biens.

L'archer se tut car ils étaient arrivés au lieu où se tenait le dieu. Et il avait l'air très en colère.

******

L'humeur de Thor était assortie à la mauvaise météo dont il était la cause. Il aurait préféré retourner sur Midgard dans un autre contexte, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère ravager la Terre à nouveau. Il était de son devoir de le ramener à Asgard pour protéger les habitants de cette planète. Cependant, pour prévenir que Loki s'échappe encore, il lui faudrait savoir comment il avait fait cette fois. Même Heimdall n'avait rien vu. Thor savait que Loki avait le pouvoir de se dissimuler au regard du gardien du Bifrost, mais cela n'expliquait en rien comment il avait fait pour sortir d'une prison si bien gardée.

Il avait probablement eu de l'aide, mais de qui ? Qui aurait pu aider Loki, et qui l'aurait voulu ? Rares étaient les suspects. Thor avait d'abord pensé à Thanos et aux Chitauris, les plus récents alliés connus de son frère, mais ceux-ci n'auraient pas été capables de le libérer si discrètement. La tentative d'évasion aurait été caractérisée par un nombre important de victimes et une sortie de prison très remarquée. De plus, il avait cru comprendre que leur relation n'en était pas une d'amitié… Qui d'autre aurait potentiellement pu réussir un tel exploit ?

Thor chercha dans sa tête. Loki avait très peu d'amis à Asgard. Les gens qu'il avait jadis fréquentés étaient peu recommandables. Des sorciers, qui devinrent pour la plupart des ennemis de la cité dorée. Ce n'était surement pas la sorcière Karmilla. Ce n'était pas le genre de la reine des Nornes de se mêler d'un tel plan. Peut-être était-ce… Amora ? Oui, cela était possible. Elle était aussi fourbe et rusée que Loki et elle n'aurait pas eu la moindre difficulté à exécuter quelques tours de magie pour tromper tout le monde. Mais dans quel but ?

Trop de questions sans réponses pour le moment. Il devrait mettre tout cela au clair quand il aurait retrouvé Loki. Pour l'instant, il devait mettre ses amis mortels au courant de la situation et du danger, en espérant que Loki n'avait pas déjà commencé à dévaster la planète qu'il chérissait. Il espérait surtout qu'il ne s'en était pas pris à Jane. S'il lui avait fait du mal, il le paierait. Thor serra Mjolnir très fort. Heureusement que le Bifrost avait été réparé, et heureusement qu'Heimdall avait pu lui dire où était allé son frère. Celui-ci pouvait peut-être rester invisible tant qu'il le voulait, mais il lui était impossible de masquer aux yeux du gardien l'agitation qu'il causait sur Terre.

******

Une alarme sonna dans l'héliporteur. Une base du SHIELD avait été compromise. Fury demanda un rapport précis. Une dame de 45 ans environ s'était faite passer pour une agente du SHIELD de niveau 6. Elle avait une carte d'identité prouvant ses dires, un uniforme conforme et les codes d'accès. On avait découvert la supercherie en fouillant dans les dossiers du SHIELD, qui ne faisaient aucune mention d'une Cassandra Weller. Elle avait quand même eu le temps de voler des renseignements de nature top secrète concernant le 0-8-4 le plus dangereux de tous : le sceptre. Fury était furieux.

— Loki, espèce de %$#3@& ! marmonna-t-il.

Il se reprit rapidement et donna des instructions claires à ses hommes :

— Renforcez la sécurité de toutes nos bases ! Qu'elles soient au niveau d'alerte 5 à partir de maintenant.

Fury essaya de rejoindre les Avengers. Il commençait à s'impatienter lorsque le capitaine America prit enfin son message. Il fut dérangé par un agent lui apprenant qu'une signature énergétique identique à celle de Thor avait été captée au-dessus de la tour. Un autre lui confirma que c'était bien Thor grâce aux images satellites. Le directeur fut soulagé mais ne put s'empêcher de grommeler : « Mais pourquoi toujours New-York ? »

Il alla dans son bureau et de là, composa un numéro.

— Objet nom de code oméga alpha 49-k. Il doit être déplacé dans les plus brefs délais à la Sandbox, et il va sans dire que le mot clé de cette mission est discrétion, compris Coulson ?

— C'est comme si c'était déjà fait.

— Bien. C'est une mission de la plus haute importance, donc vous la jouerez solo. Pas un mot à votre équipe. Méfiez-vous des imposteurs.

— Je serai prudent.

— Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. Rendez-vous au Hub quand ce sera terminé. Vous y serez attendu pour être briefé correctement.

— J'y serai.

— Bonne chance.

— Merci, monsieur.

Fury raccrocha. Il aurait préféré ne pas mêler l'agent Coulson à tout cela. Il s'était déjà suffisamment sacrifié la dernière fois pour ne pas avoir à être impliqué à nouveau dans l'affaire Loki. Tous les agents n'ont pas la chance de reprendre du service après leur mort, et Nick savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le sauver une deuxième fois. Il n'avait malgré tout pas le choix. Une telle mission ne pouvait être donnée qu'à un agent de confiance. Un niveau élevé dans le SHIELD n'était pas une garantie de loyauté suffisante. Il savait qu'HYDRA avait des agents partout, même au sein du SHIELD et dans les hautes sphères du gouvernement. Vraiment, il avait fait ce qui devait être fait. Restait à savoir si ce serait suffisant.

Il se leva et se rendit sur la passerelle. Il s'adressa à ses agents avec un ton grave et déterminé :

— Messieurs, nous sommes en guerre.


	9. Bienvenue parmi nous

Loki réfléchissait à son plan tout en se promenant dans la ville qu'il avait partiellement détruite. Ce n'était pas aussi beau qu'Asgard, mais c'était particulier ; il n'avait vu rien de tel dans les autres mondes qu'il avait visités. C'était plutôt intéressant, l'architecture de ce monde. C'est alors qu'il mit le pied sur une crotte de chien. Il maugréa intérieurement contre les Midgardiens pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il se força à penser à sa mission. Il n'était pas là pour jouer au touriste. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la facilité de son opération visant à savoir où se trouvait la gemme. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Cela n'inquiéta en rien Loki jusqu'à temps qu'il entende le tonnerre gronder.

— Oh oh…

Loki vit l'énergie dorée apparaitre sur le toit de la tour des Avengers. Un véhicule jaune passa à toute vitesse près de lui, l'éclaboussant. Il considéra qu'il avait assez trainé. Il se téléporta loin de là, là où Thor ne pourrait pas le retrouver, et là où il n'aurait pas à endurer la bêtise et la médiocrité des Midgardiens.

******

Loki fut le premier mot prononcé par Thor. Prononcé ? Rugi serait plus juste.

— Où est-il ?

— Woah, blondinet, dit Tony, arrête de tempêter deux secondes. On ne dit pas bonjour aux amis ?

— Je m'excuse de mon manque de politesse et, en de meilleurs jours, j'aurais pris le temps de saluer convenablement mes amis et compagnons d'armes, mais l'heure est grave. Je dois vous prévenir que…

— Ton frère malade mental… euh, Loki… est revenu s'amuser sur Terre pour un deuxième round ? compléta Iron Man.

— Parce que nous savons, dit sèchement Clint.

— Savez-vous où il se trouve ? demanda Thor.

— Si nous le savions, répondit l'archer, nous aurions…

— Nous ne savons pas où il est, interrompit Steve, mais nous savons ce qu'il cherche.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

— Quoi ?! plusieurs dirent-ils à l'unisson.

— J'ai… heu… le message de JARVIS disait qu'une base du SHIELD a été attaquée par Loki, et qu'il a eu accès à des dossiers top secrets concernant le sceptre. C'est apparemment ce qu'il recherche.

— Il cherche à remettre ça… pensa à voix haute Tony.

— Je ne sais pas quels sont les sombres desseins de mon frère, mais je l'arrêterai avant qu'il fasse plus de mal à votre royaume.

— Tu ne seras pas seul, affirma le capitaine America. Il est de notre devoir de protéger cette planète qui est la nôtre.

— Mais pourquoi fait-il tant d'efforts pour ce machin ? demanda Bruce. Cette arme a des facultés étonnantes, mais ce n'est qu'un… joujou technologique cosmique. Le ravoir ne lui permettra pas de dominer le monde, et son plan a échoué la dernière fois.

— La dernière fois, il l'a utilisé pour ouvrir un portail, se remémora l'homme à la bannière étoilée. Il pourrait avoir encore une armée.

— Il n'agit pas comme avant, son plan a changé, dit l'expert en gamma. Et puis, il aurait besoin du Tesseract également, et ce n'est plus nous qui l'avons.

— Justement, souligna Tony, s'il l'a, il pourra…

— Je vous assure que le cube cosmique est encore en lieu sûr à Asgard. Loki est capable de bien des tours, mais pas de celui-là.

— Peut-êtrea-t-il l'intention de nous contrôler tous avec cette chose, spécula Clint.

— Mais ne l'aurait-il pas déjà fait ? interrogea Steve.

— Comment pourrait-il sans le sceptre ? répondit Clint.

— Mon frère a bien des pouvoirs, mais il ne peut pas contrôler les esprits sans la gemme. Je crois qu'il est capable parfois d'influencer certaines personnes, mais c'est tout.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, continua le capitaine. Lors de nos altercations passées, n'aurait-il pas pu nous transformer en petits soldats à son service ?

— Il a essayé avec moi, dit Tony en donnant une petite tape sur son réacteur. Et ça n'a pas marché.

— Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir, dit Bruce.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Thor.

— Que tout ça est très bizarre, déclara Clint.

— Dans le cas de Bruce, expliqua Tony, je ne sais pas si le contrôle aurait marché et je pense que même Loki n'était pas assez imbécile pour essayer. Dans le cas de Thor… est-ce que ça fonctionne sur les Asgardiens ?

— Je suppose que oui, répondit le dieu.

— Bon, et bien, il reste… Steve. Toi, je suis pas mal sûr que le sérum qui t'a transformé ne t'aurait été d'aucune utilité pour te protéger d'une intrusion mentale. Il y avait Natasha aussi qu'il aurait pu « subjuguer ». Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?

— Peut-être, avança le docteur, que ça lui coûte de l'énergie, un peu comme sa magie… enfin, je suppose que la magie fonctionne ainsi.

— Peut-être qu'il s'est posé les mêmes questions que nous, proposa Steve. Il n'était peut-être pas certain de qui serait affecté et à quel degré.

— La gemme affecte tout le monde, assura Thor.

— Mais d'une façon différente, précisa l'archer.

L'archer regarda dans une autre direction, et quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur ses camarades, il baissa un tantinet la tête.

— C'est Loki qui l'a dit, quand j'étais… de son côté. J'étais capable de sentir que je n'étais pas moi-même, et en même tant je lui étais totalement dévoué. C'est peut-être cette confusion qui altérait un peu mon efficacité et mon jugement. Pour Selvig, je pense que c'était la même chose. Loki lui avait apporté la vérité, selon lui, mais il a tout de même créé un moyen de stopper l'invasion. En fait, c'est comme si…

Il rejeta l'idée sotte qu'il venait d'avoir. Et même si c'était une possibilité, il ne voulait pas y penser, parce que cela changerait tout et ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

— Quoi ? poussa Tony.

— Rien. Je divague. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur ce qui nous préoccupe le plus : le moyen de l'arrêter.

Tout le monde était curieux de savoir ce qu'il refusait de dire, mais ils n'insistèrent pas davantage. Ils rentrèrent pour se mettre à l'aise et Clint continua de penser. Aurait-il pu saboter semi-consciemment sa propre attaque ?

******

Natasha arriva à la tour des Avengers. Tous les superhéros y étaient réunis. Tous parurent à la fois surpris et contents de la voir.

— Lady Natasha ! s'exclama Thor.

— Nat, tu es venue, dit Clint en souriant.

— Et tu ne le regretteras pas ! ajouta Tony. J'ai refait mon stock de vodka, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

— L'équipe est désormais assemblée à nouveau, remarqua avec une pointe de fierté Steve.

— Bienvenue parmi nous, dit Bruce avec un sourire accueillant.

— Je suis heureuse d'être de retour, répondit Natasha sur un ton calme et neutre mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses paroles.

— Ça devient vraiment une habitude d'arriver sans prévenir, lança Tony à la blague. En plus, Pepper est partie en voyage d'affaire et je suis vraiment nul pour cuisiner.

— Heureusement alors que j'ai apporté ceci, répliqua Natasha en pointant du menton les sacs qu'elle tenait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle ouvrit les sacs et en révéla le contenu.

— Des shawarmas pour tout le monde, dit-elle.

C'était une heureuse initiative parce que les Avengers réalisèrent à ce moment qu'ils étaient affamés. Avec les préparatifs de guerre et la venue de Thor, ils avaient oublié de manger.

— Ça adonne bien, dit Tony, je n'avais pas prévu de préparer à manger pour sept personnes.

— Nous ne sommes que six, remarqua Bruce.

— Oui, mais Thor compte pour deux ! Non, mais tu ne l'as jamais vu vider une boite de pop-tarts !

— C'est ce qu'on appelle un appétit de guerrier ! répliqua le dieu du tonnerre. À Asgard, nous nous attablons à un buffet avant et après chaque bataille, et nous fêtons ainsi les victoires et les exploits durant des semaines !

Les héros mangèrent en discutant de sujets légers et rirent ensemble comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Mais à Asgard, tous n'étaient pas d'humeur à rigoler.


	10. Ils connaitront la souffrance

— L'heure est venu, petit roi. C'est ton tour de souffrir.

Mille Chitauris se jetèrent sur lui et lui brisèrent les os. Loki hurla. Ils le trainèrent sans grâce ni délicatesse aux pieds de Thanos, qui observait la scène avec un plaisir sadique. Il était assis sur son trône et jouait avec le sceptre, qu'il déposa sur le siège en se levant. Loki fit l'effort de se relever aussi, même si chaque mouvement lui faisait horriblement mal. Il garda la tête haute pour conserver sa dignité et sourit, même si ça ressemblait bien plus à une grimace.

— Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, ricana Thanos.

— À ce que je vois, tes méthodes n'ont pas davantage changé.

— Il faut croire que certaines choses sont dans notre nature. Penses-tu que nous pouvons changer notre nature ?

— Notre nature, non. Notre destin, si.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Le rire de Thanos glaçait le sang. Il s'adressa aux Chitauris présents.

— Entendez-vous cela ? L'avorton croit qu'il peut changer la destinée.

Il enfonça une lame dans le flanc de Loki. Il avait le gout de crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais résista. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Thanos. Celui-ci retira la lame et Loki s'effondra, ses blessures trop nombreuses et trop graves pour qu'il puisse les ignorer plus longtemps. Le sang et les ecchymoses recouvraient chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Thanos le prit par les cheveux.

— Regarde-toi. Et tu te demandes pourquoi ni les Jotuns, ni les Asgardiens ne veulent de toi. Pathétique.

— Alors que me vaut _l'honneur_ de ta présence ? Ne préfères-tu pas donner la sale besogne à tes subalternes ?

— Pour toi, j'en fais une affaire personnelle.

Thanos porta la main à son cou et commença à l'étrangler, fort, mais pas assez pour le tuer.

— Tu m'as déçu…

Il le lâcha tout d'un coup. Loki tomba par terre comme un fruit trop mûr, gémissant et toussant pour reprendre son souffle.

Thanos le regarda se tordre de douleur et rit. Loki rit à son tour, même si le son était rauque et cassé.

— Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda le titan. Tu n'es rien et tu es à ma merci.

— Parce que tu vas perdre… répondit Loki en forçant les quelques mots hors de sa gorge endolorie avec le peu d'air qui avait regagné ses poumons.

— Tu n'auras nul autre choix que de te soumettre, Asgardien, car je te briserai, à un point tel que bientôt, tu me supplieras que je te tue.

Loki cracha du sang et regarda Thanos droit dans les yeux, sans peur.

— Sauf si je meurs avant.

Loki ramassa une pierre coupante sur le sol de la planète désolée et se l'enfonça dans le cœur avant qu'on puisse l'en empêcher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et plus de sang sortit de sa bouche. Il se mit à rire comme un dément jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus de souffle. Il s'effondra aux pieds de Thanos et l'air de victoire et de défi imprimé sur son visage ne s'effaça pas, même quand ses yeux se fermèrent pour la dernière fois.

Thanos fut surpris du geste, trop rapide pour qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Il aurait cru le dieu plus têtu et solide, plus déterminé à survivre. Il semblerait qu'il s'était trompé. Peu importe. Il avait quand même eu le temps de s'amuser un peu et il avait la gemme, alors Loki ne lui servait plus à rien. Il donna l'ordre à ses soldats de laisser pourrir le corps dans son bain de sang. Ce traitre ne méritait rien de plus. Il ne méritait même pas que son cadavre repose en paix. Il ne méritait même pas la mort, pas plus qu'il ne méritait la vie. Cette aberration, cette erreur de la nature, n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Thanos avait gagné. Il se tourna vers le sceptre et son sourire sadique se volatilisa.

— Non ! cria-t-il, de colère, de surprise et de désespoir. NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

L'écho de son cri résonna dans toute la planète, qui sembla trembler au rythme des trémolos de sa voix puissante. Il reporta son attention sur Loki. Il donna des coups de pieds enragés dans la masse de chair molle et inanimée qu'était Loki, ou ce qu'il en restait.

— Tu… m'as… TROMPÉ, vermine… de sorcier. Tu vas… le payer cher !

La gemme du sceptre ne brillait plus. L'énergie qu'il avait sentie plus tôt en caressant la gemme était celle de Loki. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus, l'illusion avait disparu. La gemme ne se trouvait pas dans le sceptre. Où, alors ? Cette pitoyable créature l'avait cachée quelque part et s'était ôté la vie. L'unique personne sachant où se trouvait le trésor était morte avec le secret. Comment avait-il fait pour le duper ainsi et pour maintenir l'illusion alors qu'il se faisait torturer ?

Thanos arrêta de frapper le corps. Il devait retrouver la gemme à tout prix, peu importe où elle se trouvait dans l'univers. Sa quête sanglante ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas le pouvoir des six gemmes de l'infini entre ses mains, ou dans son gant dans ce cas. Il regarda Loki à nouveau et donna de nouvelles instructions à ses soldats :

— Mutilez-le davantage, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable. Il peut encore me servir. Ce sera mon message à ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. Envoyez le corps à Asgard. Ils comprendront le message et coopéreront en me donnant les gemmes en leur possession et en me disant où je peux trouver les autres. Sinon… ils connaitront la souffrance !

******

Frigga réveilla Odin, secouée et en pleurs.

— J'ai encore fait le cauchemar où il arrive malheur à notre fils. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de simples rêves. Des rêves ne sont pas si précis, si réalistes ; tout est flou et n'a que peu de sens. Mais cela, cela n'était en rien comparable : c'était une vision, je le sens que c'est vrai.

— Calme-toi. Ce que tu vois, ces horribles songes, il pourrait bien s'agir de quelque chose de prémonitoire. Heimdall m'a confié qu'il voyait dans les étoiles des évènements sombres dans le futur proche. Cependant, il se pourrait qu'une mère inquiète se fasse du souci pour son enfant.

— Odin, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu une connexion particulière avec Loki. Je suis celle qui a su que Loki était vivant alors qu'Heimdall n'en savait rien, après sa chute. S'il y a la moindre chance que les atrocités dont j'ai été témoin se produisent, il faut tout faire pour empêcher que ça arrive.

— Loki n'est plus notre enfant. Il nous a trahis et c'est ses choix qui l'ont mené à cette situation délicate. Il saura s'en tirer ou ce qui devra arriver arrivera.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel ? Loki est notre fils, et il ne mérite pas ce sort !

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je lève une armée contre Thanos ? Que des milliers de valeureux guerriers asgardiens meurent pour le sauver lui ? À cause d'un rêve ?

— S'IL LE FAUT !

— JE SUIS LE ROI ! J'ai des responsabilités ! Envers mon royaume d'abord, puis envers ma famille ensuite. Ne l'oublie jamais.

— Mais cette guerre devra avoir lieu, tu le sais bien ! Thanos menace l'univers tout entier. Il faudra le vaincre si nous voulons la paix enfin. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Combien de morts faudra-t-il avant que tu le comprennes ? Que te faut-il de plus ?

— Thanos ne s'est pas encore montré hostile. Il serait plus sage d'attendre.

— Il tuera notre fils !

— Thor est sur Midgard. Il empêchera que cela arrive.

— Alors tu choisis de le laisser mourir. Est-ce que la déclaration de guerre sera assez claire, quand nous recevrons son corps sans vie ?

— Thanos paiera son crime. Loki a beau être un criminel, c'est un prince asgardien.

— Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi venger sa mort si tu peux l'éviter ? Pourquoi sacrifier Loki ?

— J'ai de nombreux pouvoirs, mais je ne peux rien contre le destin. Si tu dis vrai, et que c'était une vision du futur, alors il est condamné. C'est ce qui doit arriver, les Nornes en ont décidé ainsi. Réjouissons-nous que Loki ait droit à une mort de guerrier : il pourra aller au Valhalla.

Frigga, horrifiée, tourna les talons et alla se réfugier dans la chambre de Loki, une pièce depuis trop longtemps inhabitée. Elle caressa tendrement le dessus du bureau, recouvert de poussière, et les draps verts et soyeux. Comme Loki lui manquait. Elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre à nouveau.

Frigga se concentra pour établir une connexion avec son fils. La dernière fois, c'était avant son attaque de Midgard, et il avait refusé de lui parler. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle le prévienne du danger avant qu'il soit trop tard.

******

Loki dormait plutôt paisiblement. Il devait se reposer avant la suite des opérations. Frigga lui apparut soudain en rêve. Il fut un peu surpris de la voir.

— Loki, dit-elle.

— Bonjour, mère.

— Loki, tu dois savoir. Je rêve à toi chaque nuit.

— C'est gentil de penser à moi, dit-il sur un ton calme mais moqueur.

— Ce ne sont pas que de simples rêves. C'est la même scène que je revois, une prémonition.

— Pour que tu m'en parles, ça doit être sérieux, devina Loki.

Son ton avait changé ; il était plus sombre, même si juste un peu. L'air inquiet de Frigga l'avait alarmé plus qu'il le laissait paraitre, et plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Frigga aussi faisait des efforts pour avoir l'air calme et en possession de ses moyens. C'était une reine, elle avait l'habitude. Toutefois, Loki lui avait toujours rendu la tâche plus difficile. Il savait se montrer perspicace et intuitif, c'en était désarmant. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Ou presque, se disait-elle avec regret quand elle y pensait. Elle laissa échapper le mot qui la hantait.

— Thanos.

Loki était figé, son expression neutre. C'était beaucoup plus mouvementé à l'intérieur, néanmoins. Frigga continua, et pour une fois, Loki se tut et écouta.

— Il te veut du mal presque autant qu'il veut la gemme de l'esprit. Il n'arrêtera devant rien pour assouvir sa vengeance et sa soif de pouvoir. Ne traite pas avec ce monstre, pour ton bien.

— Ne crains pas. Je n'ai aucune entente avec lui.

— Pas cette fois, mais Thanos se souvient, et Thanos n'a aucune pitié, aucun remord, aucun scrupule. Ne tombe pas entre ses mains ou il te le fera regretter de t'être mis sur son chemin. Promets-moi d'être prudent.

— Je te le promets.

Frigga savait reconnaitre un mensonge quand elle en entendait un.

— Tu ne renonceras pas à la gemme, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki eut un air étonné.

— Je l'avais dans ton rêve ?

Frigga ne répondit pas. Elle soupira et se contenta de dire :

— Prends garde à toi.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Frigga avait disparu. Le décor autour de lui changea pour devenir celui d'une planète désolée, un gros caillou ressemblant davantage à un astéroïde. Frigga n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Loki devait voir ce qu'elle avait vu, sinon il allait prendre des risques qui lui seraient fatals. Elle connaissait Loki et sa détermination n'avait d'égal que sa témérité. Elle devait lui montrer. Au moins, il saurait.

******

Loki se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur froide couvrant tout son corps. Sa respiration était rapide, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Il se leva, sachant qu'il ne risquait pas de se rendormir cette nuit-là. Il révisa son plan, refusant de se laisser abattre par un stupide cauchemar. Il se ressaisit rapidement, mais certaines images allaient malgré lui continuer de le hanter s'il ne s'occupait pas l'esprit.


	11. Le terrain de jeu

L'avion de Coulson atterrit à l'aube à la Sandbox. Un agent de niveau 7 l'y attendait. Il eut l'air surpris quand il le vit. Coulson ne comprit pas pourquoi. Cet agent aurait dû savoir qu'il était vivant et n'aurait pas dû être impressionné par sa présence le moindrement. Cette réaction aurait été plus anodine chez un débutant, mais chez un agent de niveau 7 ? Coulson se sentit un peu paranoïaque. Ce détail ne prouvait rien et ne voulait probablement même rien dire, mais Fury lui avait dit de se méfier des imposteurs.

— Bienvenue à la Sandbox, agent Coulson.

— Merci, agent...

— Moore. Larry Moore. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

— Sans incident… et sans sommeil, il va sans dire.

— C'est le métier…

Coulson devait vérifier à qui il avait à faire. Il devait aller dans les archives du SHIELD, voir s'il pouvait confirmer que Larry était bien celui qu'il prétendait.

— Agent Moore, heu… pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes, s'il vous plait ? Vous savez, le voyage a été long.

— Oh, heu, bien sûr !

Moore se tourna et demanda à l'un de ses collègues :

— Eh ! Mike ! Pourrais-tu lui montrer où sont les toilettes ? Je dois m'occuper du colis.

Mike hocha de la tête. Moore se tourna vers Coulson à nouveau.

— Merci de l'avoir emmené en lieu sûr. Nous prenons l'affaire en charge.

Moore était tombé dans le panneau. Quel agent ne savait pas qu'un avion tel que le sien était assurément équipé de toilettes ? Simple distraction de la part de « Larry » ou erreur fatale ?

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que l'objet reste avec moi jusqu'à mon départ, dit-il.

— Vous allez emmener la boite avec vous… aux toilettes, monsieur ?

— Tout à fait !

— C'est contre le protocole.

— Le directeur m'a fait confiance pour cette mission. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mon travail, parlez-lui en !

Coulson était fier de son coup. Si l'agent Moore avait des motivations cachées ou n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, cela l'agacerait et il finirait bien par se trahir. Rien qu'une toute petite erreur de rien du tout suffirait. Et puis, il aurait des réponses bientôt, erreur ou pas. Et si l'agent Moore était fidèle au SHIELD, et bien… il aurait simplement l'air bizarre avec ses requêtes hors du commun ! Tous les agents avaient vu leur lot d'étrangeté au cours de leur carrière, de toute façon. Il deviendrait sans doute une bonne anecdote entre collègues.

Moore ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de le suivre alors que Mike lui montrait le chemin. Coulson ne fut en rien surpris de se faire escorter. C'était la procédure habituelle. Les agents qui l'accompagnaient le laissèrent entrer seul et restèrent devant la porte. Il devait y avoir des caméras à l'intérieur, et des micros aussi. Cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait à faire. Il entra dans une cabine.

Outre Mélinda May, qui pilotait son avion et à qui il n'avait pas parlé des détails de sa mission, il n'avait apporté aucun membre de son équipe avec lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était seul. Il approcha son bras gauche de son visage et appuya sur le bouton de manchette.

— Ici Coulson. Vous m'entendez ?

Il reçut des tonnes de « affirmatif ».

— Skye, connectez-vous à la base de données du SHIELD. Cherchez Larry Moore et dites-moi ce que vous trouvez.

— C'est comme si c'était déjà fait, monsieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, déjà, Skye lui répondait :

— Moore, Larry. Âgé de 35 ans, c'est un agent du SHIELD avec plusieurs missions à son actif. Son expérience du terrain, ses qualités de leadership et son intellect impressionnant, surtout pour les sciences, lui ont valu un transfert à la Sandbox, où il dirige depuis quelques années les opérations. Il est de niveau 7.

— Merci, Skye.

Coulson n'était pas surpris. Personne n'avait réagi bizarrement depuis qu'il était arrivé sur place. Tout était peut-être réglo. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Ça aurait pu être parce que Fury avait été si vague et avare d'information, ou parce qu'il ne faisait confiance à personne pour cette mission, mais non. Ça, c'était la routine. Il y avait autre chose qui clochait.

Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il transportait. À cause de la compartimentation de l'information, aucun agent ne devait en savoir plus que ce qui était nécessaire à l'accomplissement de sa mission. Il avait toujours été d'accord avec ce principe mais, quelques fois, il en avait marre de cette mesure de sécurité. Il ne satisferait toutefois pas sa curiosité aujourd'hui. Il se contenta de sortir avec l'air le plus nonchalant du monde.

******

Quand Loki avait été dans la base du SHIELD qui contenait son sceptre, la nuit dernière, il avait été témoin de l'opération en cours. L'objet allait être transféré. Il avait bien fait d'agir rapidement, sinon, il aurait fallu qu'il recommence tout depuis le début. De loin, il avait vu qu'un agent chargeait son bien à bord d'un avion. Il devait savoir quelle était la destination de cet avion. Le pilote le saurait assurément, donc il était allé dans la cabine de pilotage. La femme n'avait rien vu. Elle avait reçu l'ordre d'aller à la Sandbox. Loki avait entendu cela et s'était téléporté pour arriver avant eux.

Sur place, il eut tôt fait de comprendre que Larry Moore était chargé de recevoir l'agent qui avait le sceptre. Il prit le temps de l'observer pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Il surprit une conversation entre Larry et un autre qu'il appelait Mike. Ils semblaient être amis, ou du moins de bons collègues. Ça pourrait lui être utile. Larry fit la gaffe de se mettre à l'écart des autres, allant dans un local pour y déposer quelque chose. Loki l'assomma sans effort et prit son apparence, sa voix ainsi que son nom. Juste au cas où, il l'enferma dans une armoire, ligoté et bâillonné. Le temps que quelqu'un le découvre, il serait trop tard. Il alla prendre la place de l'agent.

— Eh, Larry ! Tu t'es perdu en chemin ? lui lança Mike.

Loki réalisa que Larry aurait dû être revenu du local depuis un bon moment. Il devait penser vite à une explication. Il se félicita d'avoir prêté attention aux bavardages des agents qui le servaient durant son invasion. Il avait retenu certaines choses qui le rendraient plus crédible maintenant.

— Bah ! C'est le repas infect de tout à l'heure qui m'a fait fondre les tripes !

— Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est bien vrai que les repas de la cafétéria sont mauvais ! Il parait qu'ils mettent de la viande de rat dans les hamburgers pour économiser !

L'humour était une méthode efficace pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, surtout un type si crétin que celui-ci. « Larry » fit semblant de vomir, ce qui fit rire Mike.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda ce dernier.

— Ouais. On se commande du chinois la prochaine fois.

— Haha ! T'es sûr ? Eux, c'est du chien qu'ils mettent dans leur bouffe !

Loki allait répliquer quelque chose quand l'avion fut aperçu dans le ciel. « Enfin, se dit-il. » Il était plus que temps qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses. Il en avait marre d'être Larry et de tolérer la stupidité de son collègue. L'avion atterrit. Il alla à la rencontre de celui qui en descendit. Quand il vit son visage, il eut un choc, qu'il dissimula du mieux qu'il put. Lui ?! Impossible ! Il l'avait tué ! Au moins, cela lui conférait un avantage : il connaissait son nom, ce qui serait très utile pour l'accueillir. Il s'interrogerait plus tard.

— Bienvenue à la Sandbox, agent Coulson.

— Merci, agent…

— Moore. Larry Moore. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

— Sans incident… et sans sommeil, il va sans dire.

— C'est le métier…

— Agent Moore, heu… pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes, s'il vous plait ? Vous savez, le voyage a été long.

Quoi ?! Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Prétendre travailler à la Sandbox était une bonne idée, et il n'avait fait aucune faute jusque là, et maintenant il allait se faire démasquer parce qu'il aurait dû savoir où se trouvent les toilettes !

— Oh, heu, bien sûr !

Improvisation !

— Eh ! Mike ! Pourrais-tu lui montrer où sont les toilettes ? Je dois m'occuper du colis.

Mike était d'accord. Ouf !

— Merci de l'avoir emmené en lieu sûr. Nous prenons l'affaire en charge.

La mission avait été un franc succès. Ça s'était déroulé encore mieux qu'il avait imaginé. C'était _trop_ bien.

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que l'objet reste avec moi jusqu'à mon départ.

Quoi encore ? Coulson se méfiait. Il avait raison. Cela allait compliquer les choses. Loki sourit intérieurement. Il aimait quand c'était difficile. La vie serait ennuyante et sans mérite s'il n'y avait aucun défi.

— Vous allez emmener la boite avec vous… aux toilettes, monsieur ?

— Tout à fait !

Ces midgardiens… Que n'inventeront-ils pas ?

— C'est contre le protocole.

— Le directeur m'a fait confiance pour cette mission. Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de mon travail, parlez-lui en !

Loki ne laissa rien paraitre de son irritation. Il voyait à quel jeu jouait Coulson. En fait, ils jouaient tous deux le même jeu. Ils faisaient semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien et gardaient leur calme et leur sourire. Il devait bien admettre que son ennemi était plutôt bon. Cependant, Loki ne perdait jamais ce genre de partie.

Il suivit Coulson et Mike à la salle de bain. Il ne devait pas laisser la gemme lui filer entre les doigts. Il attendait à la porte, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Coulson qui lui prenait autant de temps. Il pariait que l'humain n'était pas en train de se soulager, et le temps était justement ce qui jouait contre lui dans cette mission. Plus il prenait du temps à récupérer le sceptre, plus de chances il y avait qu'il se fasse démasquer avant. Il devrait alors se dépêcher encore plus de prendre la gemme par la force. Pas que les agents allaient lui offrir la moindre résistance, mais il préférait partir avant que les Avengers arrivent, et ils allaient être alertés s'il était détecté. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devrait pas se montrer tel qu'il était et profiter de l'effet de surprise et de la panique pour voler l'artéfact et disparaitre quand Coulson sortit finalement.

Le risque de se montrer était acceptable à ce point-ci, sans compter que le plaisir de prendre lui-même ce qu'il voulait sans se cacher, de terroriser quelques midgardiens et d'en tuer quelques-uns au passage n'était pas négligeable. Coulson avait déjà des doutes, alors qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il avait besoin d'une couverture pour s'infiltrer. Être invisible n'aurait pas été suffisait puisque sa présence aurait pu être détectée par les appareils sophistiqués de cet endroit. Mais, à ce stade, maintenant qu'il touchait au but, ce déguisement ne lui servait plus à rien. Ce qui le motivait le plus à modifier son plan, c'était de confronter Coulson. Avec lui, c'était personnel.

Loki n'eut pas de décision à prendre. L'alarme résonna dans la base. Le vrai Larry avait sans doute été retrouvé. Il assomma Mike d'un coup de coude et s'empara de la valise métallique de Coulson. Coulson tira. C'est en plein ce qu'il avait prévu. Les balles ricochèrent sous le regard éberlué de Coulson. Loki rit cruellement en se montrant sous son vrai jour. Il vérifia rapidement le contenu de la longue valise rectangulaire. Lorsque les renforts arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, Loki était déjà bien loin.

******

Phil était furieux. Contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien pu faire, pour ne pas avoir réagi adéquatement, pour avoir laissé filer le criminel le plus recherché de la planète et pour avoir échoué sa mission. Contre Nick, qui aurait pu lui dire QUE C'ÉTAIT CE FOUTU OBJET QU'IL DEVAIT MENER À BON PORT et qu'il devait le protéger de LOKI ! LOKI, LE DIEU QUI L'AVAIT TUÉ !!! Il aurait de ses nouvelles, celui-là ! Et finalement, il était furieux contre Loki de l'avoir nargué ainsi. Il aurait pu le tuer, mais il avait préféré l'humilier en lui montrant qu'il était sans défense face à lui, qu'il était insignifiant. Bien sûr, il était content d'avoir survécu à Loki une fois encore, mais il savait que ce n'était pas par clémence de la part de l'Asgardien, qui devait adorer avoir le pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur quelqu'un. C'était pour prouver sa supériorité, pour s'amuser, pour que Coulson ait peur, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison tordue qu'avait trouvée son cerveau dérangé.

Il n'était pas prêt. Personne ne peut se préparer à ce genre de choses. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Mais bon, il était vivant, et son devoir était de faire son rapport à Fury. Il était chanceux de ne pas être blessé, mais le directeur Fury allait bientôt regretter qu'il soit en état de parler.

******

Fury mit fin à la communication. Il poussa un énorme soupir. Coulson n'était surement pas prêt de lui pardonner. C'était légitime. Il lui reprochait de ne pas lui avoir donné une information cruciale à la réussite de l'opération et de l'avoir choisi, lui, de tous les agents, pour cette mission. Seulement, s'il lui avait parlé plus en détail de la nature de la mission, Coulson aurait pu refuser. C'est en plein le genre de situations délicates que détestait Fury. D'un côté, Coulson était son agent, et de l'autre, il était son ami. Ah, quel métier que celui de directeur du SHIELD !

Il appela les Avengers. Ils avaient du boulot maintenant. Le genre de boulot qui dépasse les gens normaux, et même les gens comme lui (il n'était pas sûr que normal soit un mot pour le décrire). Le sort du monde était une fois de plus entre leurs mains. De son côté, Fury ferait tout pour retrouver cette ordure asgardienne. La valise n'était pas munie d'un dispositif de pistage, mais le sceptre émettait des radiations. Le métal de la valise les bloquait, mais il pariait la collection de cartes d'échange de Coulson que Loki allait se servir du sceptre.

— Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai. Si tout cela est un jeu, alors la Terre est le terrain de jeu, mais n'oublie jamais que c'est le nôtre. Nous ne connaissons pas toutes les règles, mais nous avons l'avantage du terrain, et celui du nombre. Et nous n'avons rien à perdre. Quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre est quelqu'un prêt à tout. Tu as un coup d'avance, c'est vrai, mais c'est à notre tour de jouer. La partie est commencée. Et nous allons gagner.


End file.
